


Guess Who?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sappy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair thinks up a game instead of poker to help ask Jim a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who?

Guess Who?   
by Patt

 

Jim Ellison and everyone else at the CPD were off this evening and he was going to make sure it was a good night off. They rarely had time to just goof off anymore. It was also nice to see Captain Banks relax now and then. 

"Chief, are you ready to play poker?" Jim was excited about having everyone over. 

Almost bouncing, Blair answered, "You betcha, big man." Blair knew how much this poker game meant to Jim. There was nothing better than hanging with good friends. 

"They're here. Why don't you let them in and I'll get the food ready." Jim suggested. 

Blair opened the door to Connor, Rafe, Brown, Joel and Simon. They all began talking and laughing at once. This is what Jim loved about Poker night. It was never dull. 

"Hey Jimbo, how goes it?" Connor asked as she handed him some type of dip and chips. 

"Everything is fine. Is everyone ready to lose all of your money?" Jim teased. 

"Actually, I was thinking of a change in plans for tonight," Blair started to explain, "there is this game called Guess Who and you bet just like in Poker, but you state one personal thing about someone in the group. It has to be true. No making fun of anyone to hurt them. You write down who you think it is, so no one can copy your answer. Whoever guesses who you're talking about win's the pot. What do you think?" 

Blair looked around like an anxious child and Jim said, "Sure, we can give it a whirl. Anyone else want to do it?"

Teddy bear Joel, always would be on Blair's side, so he said, "I'm in."

"Count me in, Sandy."

"If we don't like it can we move back to playing cards?" Simon asked gruffly. Everyone began to laugh. "What? What are you laughing at?"

"They're laughing because you never want changes, that's why." Blair said quickly. 

"Now, if you wouldn't have said that, you could have used that for the game. So there, Sandburg." Simon was quite pleased with himself. 

"Everyone sit down and I'll get post-it's and pencils." Blair was very excited about doing something different for a change. 

They all sat around the table and waited and once Blair delivered everything to them, Joel said, "I want to start."

"Way to go, Joel." Blair patted him on his back and the others threw popcorn at him and called him a suck-up.

Joel: I think a person at this table is one of the nicest people I ever met.

"So now we write our answer?" Simon asked. 

"Yes. Everyone write the answer and then we show them one at a time." Blair explained. 

They all wrote their answers and Joel said, "Okay, who guessed who I'm talking about?"

Jim: I think you're talking about Megan Connor. 

Rafe: That's what I put too. 

Brown: I did also. 

Simon: Hands down on this one. 

Blair: I think he's talking about Jim. 

Jim: Me? What are you nuts?

Simon: We're not here to discuss that. Joel, tell us who it is. 

Joel: It's Jim. He was one of the first guys who included me in everything. I appreciate that, Jim.

"So now what happens?" Simon wondered aloud. 

Blair stood up and took all of the money off the table and said, "Now we go to our next person."

"This is no fair. I knew he would win at this." Rafe whined. 

"Joel, thank you for thinking nicely about me." Jim said blushing. 

"Is that part of it? We have to say thank you and discuss this crap?" Simon asked, hoping he wouldn't have to. 

"You can do whatever you want or don't want to do. This is supposed to be fun, Simon." Blair hoped that Simon wasn't going to ruin it for everyone. 

"I'll go next." Simon said, wanting to get it over with. 

"Good for you. Go, you." Blair cheered happily. 

"This person has been a pain in my ass since day one." Simon said quickly. 

Everyone wrote down who they thought he was talking about. 

Jim: It wasn't nice, Simon. We all know you were talking about Blair.

Blair: I thought he was talking about Connor. 

Joel: I thought it was Connor also. 

Rafe: Well, I think he was talking about Jim. 

Brown: That's what I wrote too. 

"Well, Rafe and Brown get the pot. I was talking about Jim. Next in line would be Connor followed very closely by Sandburg."

"This is more like it. We won. Woo Hoo." Rafe was thrilled. 

"Rafe, you're up next. Everyone ante up." Blair ordered and felt great doing it. 

"Someone made a mistake on their report and instead of telling everyone and Simon, I just fixed it." Rafe looked around with a big smile. 

Everyone wrote and Blair said, "This one's easy."

Jim: It’s Brown. 

Blair: It’s Jim. 

Joel: It's me. 

Connor: It’s Jim. 

Simon: It’s 'I never make a mistake, Sandburg.'

Brown: (Laughing) It's Jim.

"Wait a minute, why do you all think it was me? I don't make many mistakes in the paperwork, do I Chief?"

"Well, no. I do all of the paperwork." Blair teased. 

Rafe coughed to get their attention and said, "The answer is Connor."

Blair said, "Well, shit. This never happens. But you get the money, Rafe."

"Hot damn." Rafe said as he scooped it all off the table. 

Simon growled, "Whose next?"

"I'll go next." Connor said sweetly, "Sandy I love this game."

"You would." Rafe, Brown and Simon all said at once. 

"I think I'm in love with one of you." Connor said softly and all of the men's mouth's flew open in shock. They all answered quickly.

Jim: I think it might be Joel. 

Blair: I think it might be Rafe. 

Rafe: I think it might be Simon. 

Brown: I think it might be Simon, too. 

Simon: I think its Sandburg. 

Joel: I think it might be Jim. 

"Jim, rake in that money, it's yours."

"You're in love with me?" Joel asked totally shocked. 

"We'll discuss that later, Joel." Connor said sternly. 

"Look at that, she's bossing him around already." Brown teased. 

"How did you know, Jim?" Simon asked. 

"I was watching them. They watch each other when the other isn't looking. They both have a thing for each other." Jim explained. 

"Who's next?" Blair asked excitedly. 

"I'll go,” Jim answered, "who has the nicest way of treating people?"

Everyone scribbled and sat back waiting. 

Joel: I think its Blair. 

Rafe: I think its Blair. 

Brown: Hands down, it's Blair. 

Connor: Sandy for me, too. 

Simon: Well, I think it's me. (Laughing)

Blair: I think its Joel. 

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. It's Joel by a long shot." Jim laughed as Blair scooped his money up. 

"Who's next?" Blair asked. 

"Me. I'm ready you guys. Who has the nicest bare feet I've ever seen?" Brown laughed at the looks on all of their faces. 

"Why in the world are you checking out feet?" Simon asked. 

"Just answer the question and put your money down." Brown commanded while laughing. 

Jim: I think it would be Connor. 

Blair: I think it's Jim. He has nice feet. (Blushing.)

Joel: I wrote Jim also. 

Jim: You're kidding right?

Blair: We don't discuss it, we just answer. Simon?

Simon: I wrote Connor. 

Rafe: I wrote Connor. 

"The winner is Joel and Sandburg. It's Jim. You have the nicest shaped feet I've ever seen in a man or a women," Brown explained. 

Everyone at the table began to laugh like crazy and Jim was blushing like mad. 

"Well, I'm the last one, so here goes nothing. I would like to ask a person out." Blair asked. 

"It has to be one of us, right?" Rafe asked. 

"Yes, one of us." Blair answered. 

Rafe: This one's so easy. Connor. 

Brown: I wrote Connor too, but Hairboy, you might want to reconsider since Joel likes her.

Joel: I think its Jim. 

Everyone laughed but Blair. 

Simon: I think its Jim too. 

Jim: Chief???

Blair: Just answer.

Jim: I wrote Connor. 

Simon: Are you an idiot? He's all over you all the time. 

Rafe: Hey, we wrote Connor also. We're not idiots. 

Joel: So, Jim, do you mind that Blair wants to ask you out?

Jim: He hasn't even answered yet. Who is it, Chief?

"It's you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Blair got up and walked into his bedroom. 

"Now you did it. Go and fix it, Ellison." Connor pushed him out of his chair and then towards the room. 

Jim knocked on the door and opened it. "Can I come in?"

"No. I'm trying to die of embarrassment all alone, if you don't mind."

"So, where are you going to take me?"

"What?" Blair wasn't just pretending to be confused; he was fucking confused. 

"You said you wanted to ask me out. I want to know where we're going." Jim smiled so sweetly that Blair fell in love even more, if that was at all possible. 

"I was going to take you to the Chinese place that you love so much and to a movie of your choice."

"You're on. Our next day off is Saturday, so we're doing it, Chief." Jim leaned down and kissed Blair quickly and blushed. "Come on, let's finish this game."

Jim walked out smiling and everyone made whooping noises, causing the big man to blush again. He sat down and Blair walked out with the poker chips and cards. 

"All right, who's up for a game or two of poker?"

Me, me, me could be heard around the room.

"Sandburg, next time just ask Ellison out, don't drag us through the hell of playing some stupid game. And Joel and Connor stop making little cutesy faces at each other. Leave early if you want, but knock it off."

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride." Rafe said laughing. 

"Here we go boys and girl, jacks or better to open." Blair loved giving orders and he knew he was going to love Jim Ellison too. Hot damn. 

End: Guess Who?


End file.
